


Magni

by BellaAlabanccini



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bodice Ripping, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Extremely Inappropriate Use of Magic, Face-Fucking, Facials, Heteronormative Language, Intersex Loki, Lactation Kink, Light Mommy Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAlabanccini/pseuds/BellaAlabanccini
Summary: El hijo de Thor y Loki siente un gusto malsano por su madre.Otra traducción, no tan Thorki, pero que seguro más de alguno disfrutará jaja. La obra le pertenece a beatwice quien lo publicó originalmente en ao3 con el mismo título, tengo su permiso para traducirlo y todo el crédito es suyo.
Relationships: Loki/Magni (Marvel), Loki/OMC, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 10





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magni](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499275) by [beatwice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatwice/pseuds/beatwice). 



Magni no toca cuando entra en la habitación. Las barreras que él sabe que le permitirían pasar de manera segura son una señal suficiente de su presencia, y las siente brillar a través de su forma mientras cruza el umbral, avanzando hacia las habitaciones de sus padres y hasta el punto de no retorno.

La única otra fuente de luz además de la lámpara en el escritorio de sus padres es la de las estrellas y la luna llena de esta noche. Gran parte de la luz también proviene del brillo de Asgard en la noche a través de las ventanas altas, la ciudad dorada brilla aún más en la oscuridad que cuando el sol está en su apogeo.

Sabe que su madre es hermosa en un sentido objetivo, pero aquí donde está, en esta relativa oscuridad, permite que sus ojos recorran la forma de desnuda de Loki. En la curva de sus hombros, la longitud de su garganta, su largo cabello oscuro, usualmente recogido cuidadosamente en una trenza larga o recogido en un moño cerca de su nuca, el estilo apropiado para aquellos que pasaron la virginidad, cayendo detrás de su espalda estrecha, unas hebras mojadas pegadas a un cuello de alabastro.

Magni traga saliva secamente mientras rastrea el viaje de una gota de agua en el cuerpo de Loki, su camino lleva su mirada hambrienta hacia un pecho estrecho como para llamar la atención sobre los pezones que tan desesperadamente quiere chupar, como burlándose del deseo de Magni. Siente una oleada de esa vergüenza familiar.

También siente una oleada de algo más. Intenta controlarlo, su excitación que se hace visible en esta etapa solo desharía sus planes.

Aún así, deja que su imaginación corra libremente, aunque solo sea por un momento. Se imagina agarrando a Loki de su cabello, su humedad le causa dolor, empujándolo bruscamente por el borde de la bañera para que su trasero sobresalga, a la altura perfecta para Magni mientras entra en la bañera, sin importarle en absoluto su ropa completamente vestida. Estado, demasiado hambriento para preocuparse. Agarrando las mejillas de Loki y apretando, escuchando a su madre gritar impotente mientras su propio hijo los deprava a ambos, extendiéndolos y obteniendo una buena vista del bonito agujero rosado parpadeando desesperadamente y en los labios de su vagina que él sabe que ya estarán húmedos para él, del trato brusco que prefiere Loki. O al menos asume que lo haría, a juzgar por la disposición de su padre y los ruidos que ha escuchado. Magni metiendo un dedo o dos dentro del calor húmedo.

—Madre —dice, tratando de mantener la tensión fuera de su voz. Loki no levanta la vista del tomo que descansa en el borde de la bañera.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Cariño. Loki solo lo llama de ese modo. Cariño, mi amor, bebé. Se pregunta si todavía lo llamaría así cuando la polla de su hijo lo golpee a través del colchón.

—Veo que la partida de mi padre ha exigido su máxima atención al estado incluso dentro de sus cámaras de baño —dice Magni. Su padre ha estado preocupado por un asunto urgente en Alfheim durante aproximadamente una semana, dejando a Loki como regente. Algo relacionado con otra guerra entre los elfos de luz y los oscuros. Magni no ve por qué el rey de Asgard de todas las personas necesita estar presente para tales conversaciones, pero no está exactamente molesto por eso.

—Como futuro rey, esto debería servir de ejemplo. Deberías estar de rodillas dándome las gracias —dice Loki, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

Magni sabe que hay otras cosas que le gustaría estar de rodillas haciendo. Sacude la cabeza para despejarse de esos pensamientos. Ha venido aquí por una razón.

—Muy gracioso, madre. De hecho, estoy aquí para pedirle permiso para despedirme. Ha habido informes de alguna criatura salvaje arrasando en una de las aldeas del este.

—¿Vienes aquí burlándote de lo ocupado que he estado solo para volcarme aún más trabajo? Me duele el corazón, niño —dice Loki sin rodeos. Pero finalmente aparta los ojos del libro que tiene frente a él para mirar a su hijo.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué este repentino interés en ayudar a estos aldeanos? No creo que alguna vez te haya tomado como alguien tan benévolo —levanta una ceja.

Magni levanta una mano para rascarse la nuca; un tic nervioso. La corta trenza de su cabello oscuro, tan parecido al de su madre, le hace cosquillas en la nuca. Está pegajoso de sudor.

—Siempre me ha interesado ayudar a los necesitados. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta —dice a la defensiva. Aunque ya han pasado unas décadas de su mayoría de edad, en torno a sus padres a veces vuelve a sentirse un niño.

Tomando el silencio de Loki como un impulso para continuar, dice:

—El Rey todavía es joven y sano, pero no veo el daño en conocer a las personas de las que algún día seré responsable. ¿Qué mejor manera de practicar la negociación y ganar,e su respeto que ayudarlos directamente?

—Supongo que tienes razón —dice Loki. Agita su mano y el libro y el pequeño orbe de luz que estaba usando para leerlo se desvanecen en un destello de seidr verde y se mueve para levantarse. El agua de la tina se derrama por su movimiento. Magni no sabe dónde mirar. 

Afortunadamente, la habitación ahora está lo suficientemente oscura como para que solo pueda ver el contorno de Loki, pero la caída de su cintura y la forma en que sus caderas se mueven mientras camina hacia su toalla hacen que la boca de Magni se seque. Loki toma una toalla y después de secarse rápidamente el cabello, lo envuelve alrededor de su cintura. Se mueve para pararse frente a Magni. La luz de la luna en el exterior baña la forma de Loki con un brillo etéreo.

Magni es conocido en Asgard por ser un guerrero tan glorioso como lo fue el Rey en su juventud, incluso igualando su físico gracias a las horas dedicadas a entrenar y cazar cada semana. Pero a diferencia de su padre, intenta pasar la misma cantidad de tiempo estudiando detenidamente sus textos, aprendiendo las complejidades del seidr, reconociendo su esencialidad tanto en la batalla como en la vida práctica. De esta forma, sus padres le han enseñado a ser un gobernante lo más equilibrado y justo posible. Todo lo que le falta —tiene que admitirlo a pesar de sus palabras anteriores— es la experiencia del mundo real.

No se eleva sobre Loki. Pero pararse frente a él completamente vestido, mientras Loki isa nada más que una toalla endeble, hace que los dos centímetros de diferencia en su altura se sientan mucho más grandes. Sus ojos se posan en la forma en que las pestañas de Loki se pegan entre sí, aún húmedas por su baño, y la forma en que sus labios rosados envuelven sus palabras. Loki lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa engreída. Magni de repente está tentado de abofetear su rostro, solo para ver la forma en que su pálida piel se enrojece y sus ojos se desgarran por el dolor.

—Te doy permiso. Toma esto como una lección, Magni. Si algo sale mal, te las verás con tu padre y lo pondré al tanto de todos los detalles —lo dice con un tono que implica que Magni está despedido, pero no se aleja para irse. En cambio, el brazo de Loki se levanta y elegantes dedos trazan la mejilla barbuda de Magni. Reprime un escalofrío.

—Parece que te has convertido en un hombre ahora —murmura Loki. Y Magni lo descartaría como su imaginación hiperactiva, pero jura que los ojos de Loki parpadean hacia su boca por un breve momento, desapareciendo antes de que Magni incluso tome otro aliento.

Magni ha pasado varios meses perfeccionando este hechizo en particular. Va más allá de una simple ilusión visual, que dominó poco después de alcanzar la mayoría de edad. Hace que su forma física también se altere, transformándolo por completo. El hechizo requiere una concentración increíble de su parte, simplemente por el esfuerzo que requiere mantenerlo durante un período de tiempo tan largo. Y esto es lo que practica cuando no está cazando bilgesnipes con sus camaradas o negociando fuera del reino en lugar de su padre.

No es tan simple como parecía al principio, si es honesto. Sobre el papel, parece ser una forma de ilusión más compleja, pero tiene matices que no se le ocurren naturalmente. Su madre es una hechicera experimentada y una cambiaformas natural, pero dado su linaje Jotun, Magni sospecha que su sangre debe ser especialmente propensa a la magia de transformación; el entorno de Jotunheim es tan voluble como el que alguna vez fue su rey. Siendo medio Jotun él mismo, Magni confía en su habilidad para manejar seidr. Pero evidentemente se ha encontrado con deficiencias.

Se sienta junto a su escritorio el día que está programado para partir hacia el pueblo con el supuesto problema de las bestias. Por supuesto que fabricó esa mentira para no causar sospechas de su plan. Pero conjurar un vargr será bastante fácil, y matarlo a la vista de la aldea será aún más fácil.

Más temprano en el día, hizo una escena de partir del palacio, asegurándose de que los espías que sus padres tenían arrastrándose por todo Asgard lo vieran despedirse. Al carecer del dominio de los pajaritos de Odín, sus padres se las arreglan con espías aesir, pero han demostrado ser igualmente útiles. Rápidamente eludió su rastreo una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente profundo en el bosque, pero conjuró su ilusión y confía en que hará el resto del camino hasta allí en Gullfaxi. Una vez que haya terminado aquí, simplemente tomará un atajo a la aldea, matará al vargr, y nadie se enterará.

Magni está ahora frente a su espejo, deseando que el hechizo transforme su apariencia, dejando que su marca de seidr violeta lo inunde. Su cabello oscuro, su rasgo físico más favorito, se ha convertido en un rico oro. Las líneas finas enmarcan rasgos no diferentes a los suyos, envejeciéndolo. Su atuendo se transforma en la armadura ligera formal que se pone su padre cuando se trata de asuntos diplomáticos como el que se supone que le preocupa en este mismo momento. Magni parpadea ante su reflejo, aparte de su cabello, la transformación no es muy dramática. Después de todo, solo se convirtió en su padre. Sin embargo, son los ojos azul eléctrico los que lo miran fijamente en su reflejo lo que es más sorprendente. Intenta imitar las expresiones de su padre: una sonrisa, una mueca, y luego incluso un brillo, y Magni no puede evitar reírse de sus propias payasadas. Realmente se ha superado a sí mismo.

Se recompone una vez más y trata de parecer intimidante. La mirada con que se encuentra le da un toque de miedo por su familiaridad, habiendo encontrado esa expresión innumerables veces cuando era niño. Pero también ahora, en este momento, también siente una punzada de culpa. Está a punto de perjudicar a su padre tanto como a su madre.

Pero no puede volver ahora; esta necesidad lo consume desde hace años. Desde que sus oídos captaron los jadeos y gemidos de sus padres follando en un pasillo poco utilizado, evidentemente no tan raramente utilizado como ellos pensaban. Desde que sus ojos captaron la forma en que las piernas pálidas de Loki se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Thor, su cuerpo rebotaba contra la pared al ritmo de las caderas de Thor. El pequeño gemido de Loki cuando Thor se detuvo en sus implacables golpes para moler lenta y profundamente en el coño de Loki, un húmedo y sucio sonido de chapoteo acompañándolo. Poco después del sollozo apenas reprimido de Loki y el gruñido bajo de Thor cuando ambos llegaron, Magni corrió de regreso a sus habitaciones y se corrió con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas.

Desde entonces, sus ojos siempre captan la forma en que la mano de su padre permanece en la cadera de Loki cuando están juntos, la forma en que la túnica de Loki le queda tan ceñida que debería ser incómoda, la longitud de sus piernas, cómo encajarían tan bien sobre los hombros de Magni mientras lo follaba duro tal como parecía que le gustaba y parecía suplicar.

El sonido de un cuerno en las puertas de entrada del palacio le quita la concentración y la ilusión ante él se desvanece en un destello violeta cuando Magni se transforma de nuevo a su forma normal. Su corazón late fuerte en sus oídos. ¿Ha vuelto su padre tan pronto?

Rápidamente se transforma en la armadura de un einherjar sin pretensiones y se dirige al frente del palacio, donde se encuentra con la vista de su padre y su grupo llegando. Magni se había asegurado de que aún hubiera más tiempo para su plan, pero no tuvo en cuenta este repentino giro de los acontecimientos. Por lo que pudo escuchar de la pequeña multitud que saludaba a su padre, Tyr, y a los generales que los acompañaban, las negociaciones habían ido mucho más tranquilas de lo esperado y su mediación fue un éxito.

Magni frunce el ceño al escuchar pasos familiares detrás de él. Loki llega, con una túnica esmeralda detrás de él. Le da a Thor un beso superficial en la mejilla y le da la bienvenida, y Thor envuelve un brazo alrededor de su cintura en medio abrazo. Magni apenas reprime una burla. Hacen todo lo posible por controlar sus demostraciones de afecto como si todo el palacio no pudiera oírlos follar como conejos todas las noches.

La multitud se dispersa, sus padres y solo un puñado de generales se dirigen a la sala de reuniones, probablemente para discutir más a fondo los términos de la negociación. Magni está más que decepcionado con este resultado, pero aún no se ha disuadido por completo. Simplemente tendrá que esperar hasta esta noche.

Se preocupa por repasar las formas en las que puede distraer a su padre el tiempo suficiente para llegar hasta su madre, sin perder de vista las puertas de la sala de reuniones desde sus propios aposentos. Ya el día está llegando a su fin, por lo que en cualquier momento se llamará al palacio para celebrar el regreso de Thor. No será una fiesta tan extravagante como la que suelen tener durante días importantes, pero los asgardianos no son conocidos por su frugalidad. 

El sol ya ha comenzado a ponerse cuando finalmente se abren las puertas y la fiesta se dirige al salón de banquetes. Magni, retomando la armadura einherjar una vez más, los sigue, tomando asiento entre las filas en el medio del salón. Afortunadamente, pocos de los soldados se molestan en mirarlo, y menos en hablar con él. Su estómago gruñe y amontona su plato con todo lo que puede alcanzar. No es quisquilloso con la comida, pero lo que sí favorece le gusta saturarse.

Mantiene un ojo en su lado derecho, en las sillas donde sus padres se sientan uno al lado del otro. Thor se ha inclinado sobre su asiento, hablando con Loki en voz baja, su mano izquierda descansa sobre la mesa pero la derecha no se ve por ningún lado. Magni adivina que no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que se excusen de la mesa antes, Thor probablemente dando alguna patética excusa sobre cansarse de su viaje. Como verdaderos cortesanos que son, sus colegas apenas pestañearán.

Magni no necesita esperar mucho para que esto suceda, casi latido por latido. Pero Volstagg aparentemente se ha entregado a su ración de hidromiel, su voz bulliciosa sonando por el pasillo y llamando la atención sobre la partida de Thor y Loki.

—No nos hagan esperar por otro principito, ¿eh? —Volstagg dice, siempre un amante de los niños pequeños mocosos. Magni casi sospecha que solo se había casado para cultivar un ejército de ellos.

Volstagg levanta su copa y grita:

—¡Salud por el regreso sano y salvo del Rey Thor!

—¡Skol! —el salón llora.

Magni levanta su taza, pero no bebe de ella.

Su familia siempre ha tenido una relación cercana con Idunn, y no solo por su fruto, aunque comenzó como tal. Las manzanas de Idunn no conducen a la inmortalidad, pero son algo parecido, ralentizando significativamente los efectos del envejecimiento de modo que cualquier aesir centenario se verá tan joven y sano como uno en la cima de su juventud.

Magni una vez fue escéptico en cuanto a los usos de las manzanas. Una vida bien vivida no requiere una cantidad de tiempo aparentemente interminable para vivirla, como le han demostrado los midgardianos. Pero últimamente ha comenzado a apreciar sus efectos. Especialmente en su madre.

Evidentemente su padre también lo hace.

Magni camina por los pasillos de camino a la habitación de sus padres, ocultando su presencia con un hechizo de invisibilidad. Puede ocultarse con confianza cuando quiera, pero aún tiene que probar sus habilidades contra cualquier hechizo de detección que Loki haya colocado hasta esta noche.

Cuando pasa el umbral de la sala principal, espera ese familiar cosquilleo de ser detectado por un hechizo, pero no está allí. Su hechizo de ocultación debe haber mejorado mucho más de lo que pensaba.

Ya puede oírlos. Una de las puertas de su dormitorio está abierta lo suficiente para asomarse, pero los sonidos son inconfundibles.

Su padre ha obligado a Loki a inclinarse sobre sus manos en el borde de la cama, su mano agarrando con fuerza las caderas de Loki justo como Magni se había imaginado haciéndole a Loki sobre la bañera hace unos días. En su mayoría están desnudos, excepto Thor, que probablemente estaba demasiado ansioso por quitarse los pantalones y las botas. La cama está lo suficientemente elevada para que Thor se pare mientras bombea sus caderas, el cuerpo de Loki se mueve hacia adelante y hacia atrás lo suficientemente alto sobre la cama que se pone de puntillas.

Su madre está gimiendo como una putita lasciva, arqueando la espalda y suplicando en silencio por más. Thor gruñe y levanta una mano para agarrar con fuerza el cabello de Loki que se ha deshecho de su prolijo peinado del banquete, levantándolo hasta que están pecho contra espalda, el húmedo chapoteo del sexo resonando en la habitación. Los gemidos entrecortados de Loki se elevan en tono mientras su estrecho coño es golpeado. Se lleva una mano al pecho para torcer un pezón, la otra se agacha para acariciar su dura polla por un momento antes de llegar aún más abajo y frotar su pequeño clítoris.

—Thor —jadea Loki, y gruñe cuando Thor lo saca bruscamente y lo empuja completamente en la cama, volteando a Loki sobre su espalda y agarrando la parte posterior de sus rodillas, abriendo sus piernas ampliamente, antes de guiar su polla mojada hacia el coño de Loki, tocando fondo. Loki echa la cabeza hacia atrás y gime fuerte y largo, encontrando cada golpe de las caderas de Thor con el suyo.

Se inclina sobre los codos, la posición probablemente le lastima la espalda, pero sus gritos adquieren un tono aún más desesperado mientras mira donde su raja rosada está tragando la polla de Thor, su dura circunferencia casi púrpura con sangre y brillante con los jugos de Loki cada vez que la saca. Loki se agacha con una mano y divide sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Thor entrando y saliendo de su coño, gimiendo al sentirlo.

Cuando Thor se agacha y aprieta su clítoris, Loki casi grita, colapsando sobre su espalda mientras deja que su orgasmo lo bañe, salpique con fuerza sobre su vientre y pecho. Thor gime al verlo y lo sigue de cerca, golpeando a Loki con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo se desplaza varios centímetros sobre la cama con cada empuje.

Su largo gemido se ahoga a través de los dientes apretados mientras se corre profundo y duro en el coño golpeado de Loki, agarrando las caderas de Loki y acercando sus cuerpos imposiblemente. Thor echa la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando mientras cabalga su orgasmo dentro del apretado coño de Loki, las caderas aún bombean erráticamente y arrastrando a Loki con él. Thor se derrumba encima de él, sus respiraciones profundas son ruidosas en la habitación que de otra manera sería silenciosa.

Magni es más que consciente de la dura tienda de sus pantalones, pero respira lo mejor que puede. Debe concentrarse. En el fondo de su mente se pregunta si acaba de presenciar la concepción de un hermano.

Después de varios minutos, su padre se levanta y besa el hombro de su madre en su camino. Se pone de pie y camina hacia las cámaras de baño, Magni lo sigue todavía oculto. Thor no se molesta en cerrar la puerta y Magni entra fácilmente.

Con Thor de espaldas a él, es una tarea simple lanzar el hechizo para dormir más fuerte que pueda imaginar. Thor cae de rodillas y antes de que pueda aterrizar bruscamente sobre su rostro, Magni lo agarra por los hombros, jadeando por el peso. Su padre es ridículamente grande. Lo acuesta suavemente sobre la alfombra del suelo; mejor no dejarle ninguna marca que no reconozca.

Donde la magia de su padre se limita a los elementos, su carácter resistente lo compensa de manera molesta. Magni está seguro de que el hechizo no durará mucho.

Se transforma en Thor una vez más, mirando al espejo del baño en caso de algún error en su hechizo. La versión de su padre a la que se ha cambiado todavía está en armadura completa, y se toma un momento para despojarse de todo menos de sus pantalones. Juzgándose a sí mismo como una réplica perfecta, toma una toalla y la moja para su madre antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Con un movimiento de su mano, lo bloquea por si acaso.

De vuelta en los dormitorios de sus padres, la excitación de Magni se intensifica una vez más al ver a su madre tendida en la cama, sin parecer haberse movido ni un centímetro. Magni se recuerda a sí mismo el poco tiempo que tiene y se acerca a Loki. Los ojos de Magni recorren su cuerpo, dispuestos como un banquete, sus muslos aún resbalan por la venida de su coño y la de su polla se seca en su pecho. La corrida de Thor incluso ha comenzado a filtrarse por su coño, que a su vez parece suavizado por los golpes que acaba de recibir.

Magni cree que debería sentirse mal por follar a su madre poco después de su padre, pero ya ha superado su vergüenza. Necesita saber qué se siente al meter su polla en el coño de Loki y hacer que ruegue por más.

El olor a sexo flota con fuerza en la habitación y Magni se acerca aún más, el movimiento del colchón despierta a Loki de su ligero sueño. Al ver a Thor, Loki sonríe aturdido y estira los brazos por encima de la cabeza, gimiendo. La polla de Magni se contrae.

Sin más indicaciones, Magni se acuesta junto a Loki en la cama, deseando que sus manos dejen de temblar mientras limpia la tela de la toalla sobre el cuerpo de Loki. Loki murmura algo.

—¿Qué? —Magni dice. Tiene suerte de que logró practicar el hechizo, lo que le permitió emular las voces lo suficiente como para manejarlo.

—Esto es nuevo —dice Loki, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mano de Magni—. Por lo general, te agrada que esté cubierto de un derrame, ya sea tuyo o mío —lo dice afablemente, las comisuras de sus labios se dibujan en una sonrisa perezosa y sus ojos entrecerrados recorren casualmente la forma de Magni.

Es la forma de Thor, obviamente. Pero Magni expulsa el pensamiento de su mente y se concentra en la tarea que tiene entre manos.

—Me gusta cuidarte —dice Magni. Y Loki tararea, pareciendo contento de dejarlo así.

Antes de arriesgarse a que Loki se duerma, Magni se pone de rodillas y se acuesta entre las piernas abiertas de su madre. Loki ni siquiera hace un sonido cuando Magni levanta sus muslos, lo suficientemente alto como para que solo la parte superior de la espalda y los hombros toquen el colchón. Inhala el fuerte hedor del jugo del coño de Loki mezclado con el semen de Thor, y su boca babea. Se inclina y saca la lengua antes de deslizar ampliamente sobre la división de Loki. Loki jadea bruscamente debajo de él.

Magni decide que el sabor es tolerable, aunque probar el resbaladizo y sin mancha de Loki hubiera sido más ideal. Podría pedirle a Loki que los limpie, pero las palabras anteriores de Loki y el tiempo limitado que tiene Magni lo hacen abstenerse.

Lame suavemente los labios externos de Loki antes de ahondar más en su coño mojado, los sonidos sofocantes lo estimulan mientras se come a Loki. Loki está gimiendo suavemente, una mano bajando para agarrar el cabello rubio mientras muele su coño contra la cara de su hijo lo mejor que puede en su posición, el cartílago de la nariz de Magni atrapando su clítoris hinchado cada par de embestidas. Las caderas de Loki toman un ritmo errático y Magni se acerca para detener su movimiento y Loki gime de frustración.

Magni besa el interior del muslo de Loki antes de enderezarlo. Se sorprende cuando Loki se levanta para besarlo, sus brazos rodean los hombros de Magni y se suben a su regazo. Sus lenguas se deslizan una contra la otra resbaladizas por la saliva, Loki se muerde con fuerza el labio inferior y Magni se maravilla ante la hermosa depravación de su propia madre, mordiéndose, sus dientes rozando por su desesperada necesidad de consumirse el uno al otro. Loki empuja a Magni hacia abajo hasta que Magni está acostado sobre su espalda.

—Creo que es mi turno de cuidarte —ronronea, antes de deslizarse por el cuerpo de Magni (Thor) y agarrar su polla, dirigiéndola hacia su boca abierta y esperando, prácticamente babeando por ella, los labios magullados en rojo por su violento beso.

Se burla de la cabeza con pequeños lamidos antes de llevarse solo la punta a la boca, las mejillas se ahuecan mientras chupa con fuerza. Magni echa la cabeza hacia atrás sobre las almohadas debajo de él y gime, la vista es demasiado. Reprime su desesperada necesidad de entrar en la boca de su madre y verlo beber todo hasta que se derrama espeso y cálido en su vientre.

Loki toma toda su polla en su boca, gimiendo por la forma en que estira sus labios apretados. Magni le permite jugar con su polla un poco más, gruñendo ante la sensación de que un dedo se extiende más hacia atrás para jugar con su agujero. No cree que pueda durar más. Ha estado esperando tanto tiempo.

—Ven aquí, amor —gruñe Magni, gimiendo cuando su polla se desliza contra la garganta de Loki al salir. Loki yace encima de él, con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama a la altura de las caderas mientras aprieta su dura polla contra los abdominales de Magni.

Magni agarra el culo redondo de su madre y lo ayuda a empujar por un momento antes de llegar más abajo y extender la piel suave de su muslo donde se encuentra con su culo, apretándolo y agarrándolo para abrirlo aún más, dejando que el aire fresco golpee su coño antes, su otra mano baja y empuja con brusquedad tres dedos gruesos en su pequeño coño regordete, curvándolos. Loki jadea y Magni puede sentirlo apretando sus dedos mientras Loki tiene un orgasmo de ambos sexos, sus ojos giran hacia atrás y sus manos agarran con fuerza el pecho de Magni mientras sus caderas se mueven hacia abajo sobre los dedos, las uñas rascando y probablemente dejando marcas profundas que dolerán en la mañana.

Antes de que Loki pueda respirar de nuevo, Magni lo tiene de espaldas y levanta sus rodillas sobre sus hombros. Él alinea su polla a lo largo de la división de Loki y se burla de su clítoris con la cabeza. Loki lo golpea levemente en el hombro, aún sensible. El rostro de Magni se divide en una sonrisa. Incluso exhausta, su madre es tan insistente como siempre.

Magni gime cuando su polla está completamente envainada en el coño de Loki, el deslizamiento fácil con lo mojado que está. No cree que pueda durar mucho más, pero intenta alargarlo lo mejor que puede. Loki está gimiendo, su voz se entrecorta cuando las caderas de Magni golpean contra las suyas, la húmeda bofetada de sus bolas golpea el trasero de Loki con cada embestida. La mente de Magni está abrumada con una mezcla confusa de lujuria y amor indescriptibles por Loki, por su hermosa madre y su hermoso cuerpo, llevando la polla de su hijo por su apretado coño tan bien.

Bajando una de las piernas de Loki de su hombro y envolviéndola alrededor de sus caderas, Magni se inclina y chupa uno de los pezones de Loki en su boca, pellizcando el otro con su mano. Loki grita aún más fuerte. Magni hace girar una lengua áspera alrededor de un pico antes de tomar la mayor parte en su boca y succionar con fuerza, como solía hacer cuando era un bebé. Gime, cambiando al otro pecho de Loki y dándole el mismo tratamiento. Cuando levanta la vista de su posición, Loki lo mira con cariño con los ojos llorosos por el ataque de placer. Siente una mano acariciando su cabello.

—Oh, cariño —gime Loki, mordiéndose el labio rosado, un poco de baba se le escapa por un lado de la boca. Magni se tensa por un segundo antes de sacudirse mentalmente la idea de que, tal vez, Loki reconoce que no es en realidad su esposo sino su propio hijo quien tiene las bolas en el fondo de su coño. Pero eso no es posible. Se ha asegurado de que no lo sea.

Aún así, la palabra golpea algo profundo dentro de él, y a través de la bruma de la lujuria casi siente algo que suena a ira.

Acelera sus embestidas, gruñendo:

—Dime lo que quieres.

—Yo- ah- quiero tu polla —gime Loki. Las manos agarran sus bíceps, aferrándose a su vida.

—Pero ya la tienes, amor —dice Magni, bromeando.

—Tu pequeño coño se la está comiendo toda —él enfatiza sus palabras con un empujón profundo en ese calor húmedo, imitando los movimientos de su padre y moviendo sus caderas profundamente hasta que su polla debe atrapar un buen lugar, Loki chillando de placer en su oído.

Magni se inclina desde su posición hasta que puede ver su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de Loki. Agarra el pequeño clítoris del vértice de los pliegues de su madre y lo golpea constantemente con las yemas de los dedos al ritmo de sus embestidas. Cuando lo pellizca, Loki viene.

—M-joder... —Loki gime, la boca húmeda y abierta, sus cejas fruncidas en el centro y sus ojos vidriosos mientras mira a Magni cuando su polla brota en su pecho por tercera vez esa noche.

Magni mete su polla tan adentro de su madre como puede y viene con un grito apenas reprimido, el orgasmo corriendo tan poderosamente a través de él, estrellas en sus ojos. Casi no se agarra a sí mismo en su camino hacia abajo. Sin embargo, lo hace y tiene cuidado de no aplastar a Loki con su peso (de Thor).

Se acuestan juntos de la misma manera que su padre hace apenas una hora, recuperando el aliento. Magni intenta recuperarse después de que su mente se destrozara por el orgasmo, consciente de repente de que en cualquier momento el verdadero Thor podría despertar. Se mueve para levantarse, pero Loki lo detiene con una mano en su antebrazo.

—No te vayas todavía —dice en voz baja Loki.

—Es solo para el baño, m-Loki —dice Magni, maldiciendo en silencio por casi resbalar. Ha llegado tan lejos que no puede deshacerlo de repente con un simple desliz de la lengua. Todavía está un poco mareado y más que un poco agotado por el sexo, si es honesto.

Loki se sienta con cautela y besa a Magni en la frente. Luego en la boca, labios dulces y lengua más dulce mientras se desliza dentro y roza la de Magni. Está casi tentado a escucharlo, a quedarse y abrazarse un poco más, pero sabe que no puede arriesgar más tiempo del que ya tiene.

—Un momento —dice Magni después de separarse de su madre. Coloca un rizo errante detrás de la oreja como un gesto de tranquilidad y Loki suspira, recostándose.

Magni se dirige al baño, abre la puerta con cuidado y mira hacia adentro. Da un suspiro de alivio al ver a Thor durmiendo pacíficamente en el suelo en la misma posición en la que lo dejó. Magni pasa por uno de los espejos altos antes de que algo oscuro llame su atención. Siente que su corazón se detiene.

Su mirada se encuentra con la suya en el espejo y su estómago se encoge al ver su apariencia ordinaria, no la de Thor, mirándolo fijamente. Su mente da vueltas ante las implicaciones de esto. ¿Cuándo se había transformado de nuevo? ¿Fue antes o después de dejar de ver a Loki? Si antes, ¿por qué no había reaccionado su madre? Su mente en pánico decide aferrarse a la posibilidad de que se transformó una vez que entró en la cámara de baño, pero una parte repugnante y molesta de él sabe que podría ser que Loki lo vio, o que Loki sabía, ya sea que lo supiera todo el tiempo o lo descubriera por alguna pequeña revelación, y que Loki disfrutó cada segundo a pesar de esto. La idea es tan depravada que su polla se contrae.

Sacude cualquier otro pensamiento que no tenga que ver con esconderse y despertar a su padre. Huye de sus aposentos tan silenciosamente como puede y no mira hacia atrás.

Al día siguiente, cuando mata al vargr, se conjura a sí mismo y regresa al palacio con sus pieles, se lo regala a su madre.

Loki le agradece con una sonrisa y un beso en la frente. 

Mi regalo de día de reyes, más fics jaja, espero poder subir todo lo que quiero y espero no les desagrade esto, tampoco me acuerdo a quien se lo prometí, luego lo checo.

En fin hasta la próxima.

Bye que bye.


	2. Capítulo 2

Van a cazar. Su padre insistió en ello, alegando que se había perdido el tiempo que pasaría con su familia antes de verse obligado a asumir la carga de los deberes reales.

Cuando Magni era niño, solía acompañar a sus padres cuando se les pedía que asistieran a reuniones en los otros reinos, ya que su madre no se sentía muy cómodo con dejar a Magni en manos de la niñera o institutriz. Durante tales viajes, encontrarían tiempo para simplemente hacer turismo; los altos picos nevados de Jotunheim, los relucientes lagos de Vanaheim e incluso una vez, para el deleite del pequeño Magni, los volcanes ardientes de Muspelheim. A veces harían más que maravillarse, momento en el que la participación de Magni tendía a variar. Ni siquiera se le permitió presenciar una cacería hasta bien entrado su quinto siglo, mucho más tarde que sus amigos en ese momento.

La actitud protectora de Loki hacia su primogénito y único hijo fue un consuelo para Magni cuando era niño, luego una molestia cuando era adolescente. Como adulto, encuentra consuelo en ello una vez más.

Su padre, por otro lado, podría ser distante un día y autoritario al siguiente. Su madre le dijo una vez que su padre solo quiere hacer lo que es correcto para él, sintiendo la abrumadora responsabilidad de criar a otro ser vivo de la manera 'correcta', por así decirlo. Encontrar la línea correcta entre brindarle a Magni la libertad de cometer errores y crecer a partir de ellos como persona, y la cantidad adecuada de disciplina requerida para asegurarse de que no se vuelva demasiado salvaje fue una lucha para su padre. Magni nunca conoció al rey anterior, pero de alguna manera sospecha que él es el culpable de la forma en que sus padres lo tratan.

Magni no duda de que sus padres hicieron todo lo posible para criarlo, habiendo llegado tan ilesos. Pero al igual que con todos los niños, su transición a la edad adulta lo ha llevado a distanciarse de sus padres, ya que naturalmente se ha vuelto más independiente, por lo que puede ver por qué Thor extrañaría los momentos que pasarían juntos como una pequeña familia feliz. Es un tipo de sentimiento que Magni no pensó que Loki estaría dispuesto a compartir, que se sabe que tiene una veta marcadamente independiente, pero dado que aceptó fácilmente su expedición, Magni cree que la edad ha hecho que su madre sea suave.

Recientemente se ha vuelto blando de otras maneras, después de haber anunciado su segundo embarazo hace varias semanas.

A Magni no le gusta mucho la caza de ciervos, prefiere la emoción y la aventura de cazar bestias de presa y siente que se ha ganado su premio. Pero ese no es su principal propósito aquí hoy. Su padre pudo haber planeado su caza justo en el pico de la temporada, asegurándose de que regresaran al palacio con más que suficiente para una cena saludable, pero Magni reconoce esto como lo que es: un intento de reunir a su familia antes de la nueva pequeña adición, que arriesga más división.

Magni se burla internamente, atando a Gullfaxi a un árbol cercano en el borde del claro en el que se han establecido como base. No es un mocoso llorón que no puede manejar los cambios en la familia provocados por un nuevo bebé. Es posible que Thor y Loki estén preocupados por su nuevo hijo, pero si eso significa que pueden preocuparse menos por Magni, entonces él le da la bienvenida.

El sol está casi en su apogeo, pero las nubes los protegen de la mayor parte de su calor y el viento sopla suavemente sobre su cabello; otro hermoso día en Asgard. Termina con Gullfaxi y comienza a descargar su mochila, la desengancha de la silla y mira hacia donde están llegando sus padres. Su padre le pidió a Magni que siguiera adelante, él y Loki cabalgaban a un ritmo más lento por temor a lastimar al niño. Su cuerpo aún no está lo suficientemente formado como para identificar su sexo, pero su padre ya está actuando como un tonto sobreprotector.

Se pone su arco y flechas y se asegura de que sus dagas estén en su persona, con algunas armas adicionales listas a sus órdenes desde ese bolsillo en el espacio que Loki le enseñó a formar cuando estaba empezando a perfeccionar sus habilidades mágicas. No tiene un Mjolnir o Stormbreaker propio, pero no necesita ningún tipo de arma especial para resultar útil en la batalla, y especialmente en una cacería.

Sus padres se dirigen hacia él y Thor se baja de Skinfaxi antes de ayudar a Loki a bajar de Hrímfaxi, su madre se aferra a la mano de Thor para apoyarse mientras él baja, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Magni puso los ojos en blanco el día que nombraron así a sus respectivos caballos; los caballos del día y de la noche. A veces, sus padres parecían parodias andantes del cuento de algún bardo plagado de clichés.

—¿Listo? —Magni pregunta brevemente, cada vez más impaciente. Después de todo, están perdiendo la preciosa luz del día.

—Puedes soportar tener un poco más de paciencia, Magni —dice Thor casualmente. Al menos ha comenzado a preparar su equipo y el de Loki mientras su madre ata sus caballos—. Será útil una vez que seas rey —dice, dándole a Magni un guiño descarado.

—No todo lo que sale de mi boca es una solicitud de consejo, padre —dice Magni—. Simplemente me preocupa estar aquí durante demasiado tiempo, lejos del palacio. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan despreocupado por dejar atrás un reino entero?

—No seas tonto, Magni. Cuando tengas nuestra edad, obtendrás la sabiduría suficiente para seleccionar solo a los más confiables en su corte. También te cansarás inevitablemente de verlos todos los días —su padre se ríe afablemente.

—De nuevo con el consejo inesperado —se burla Magni y comienza a caminar hacia el espeso bosque, pateando una pequeña piedra en su camino.

—No te alejes demasiado, cariño —Loki llama desde su espalda. Magni mueve una mano para mostrar que está escuchando. A pesar de su estado de ánimo, acepta, incapaz de ir en contra de las palabras de su madre.

En cambio, decide caminar cerca del perímetro del claro, atento a las huellas de los ciervos. Está seguro de que a nadie le importaría atrapar un jabalí, es comida de todos modos, pero no está seguro de cómo le tomaría a su madre que le regalaran su pelaje tosco. Solo le gusta complacer a Loki con la mejor de sus cacerías.

Ha mantenido una distancia respetable "quizá incluso más que nunca" de ambos padres desde que cedió y actuó en base a la depravación que acechaba en su mente durante años. Espera no ser demasiado obvio al respecto y que sus padres concluyan que debe estar pasando por los años más angustiosos de su vida. En cierto modo supone que lo es, pero no de la forma en que ellos pensarían. El anuncio del embarazo de Loki lo ha consumido últimamente con complejos sentimientos de alegría mezclados con culpa y vergüenza.

La alegría que encuentra es difícil de expresar externamente, pero en el fondo se alegra de tener otro miembro en su pequeña casa que comparte su sangre, habiendo crecido más allá de su infancia, aunque no descuidado, sintiéndose inexplicablemente solo a pesar del amor de sus padres. Él se asegurará de que el bebé crezca con un hermano mayor al que pueda admirar. Pero cuando piensa demasiado en el tema, la culpa y la vergüenza lo alcanzan. ¿Qué pasa si este niño no es un hermano, sino un hijo suyo?

Magni se estremece. Esa noche, nunca se molestó en lanzar ningún tipo de hechizo de protección, tan desesperado por llegar al dulce cuerpo de su madre que cedía tan fácilmente bajo su toque, aunque bajo la apariencia del de su padre. De todos modos, padre e hijo se derramaron dentro del útero de Loki. Una ráfaga de lujuria y disgusto a partes iguales lo invade y sus manos se contraen como si aún pudiera sentir la piel de su madre suave y cálida, luego resbaladiza por la humedad y el semen, morado por el fuerte agarre de su hijo en sus caderas, muslos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Oye un susurro a su derecha que interrumpe sus pensamientos. Se queda lo más quieto posible y rápidamente lanza un hechizo de detección; no llega muy lejos, requiriendo un poco más de pulido de su parte, pero funciona igual de bien y su seidr resuena con la presencia de múltiples criaturas vivientes. Muchos son pequeños y se espera que sean atrapados en el hechizo en las profundidades del bosque, pero hay una presencia más grande que él identifica como la cena de esta noche.

Magni se agacha y se dirige con cuidado hacia la dirección del ciervo, consciente de su presencia, pero aún incapaz de verlo, ya que debe estar escondido detrás de capas de follaje. Un destello de color marrón llama su atención, y la cabeza de una cierva se eleva de uno de los arbustos.

Magni se mueve en silencio, pero con seguridad mientras coloca una flecha en su arco. Tirando hacia atrás de la cuerda del arco, inhala de manera constante, levantando el pecho, apuntando al corazón de la criatura. El zumbido de la flecha que pasa por su oreja es claro y su trayectoria suena fiel.

La flecha atraviesa el pelaje del ciervo, rasgando la carne de su pecho. Gruñe de dolor y rápidamente se inclina hacia los lados; una matanza limpia.

Magni se endereza y se acerca a la cierva. Cuando se encuentra a unos centímetros de su forma, la ve tomar sus últimas respiraciones débiles, mirando sin pestañear sus ojos distantes hasta que deja de moverse.

Lleva a la cierva de regreso al claro, su peso presionando sus hombros. El viaje es corto ya que no se alejó demasiado, prestando atención a las palabras de su madre. Ve que sus padres parecen haberse acomodado y armado sus tiendas: una para Magni y otra más grande para los dos. Ninguno de los dos parece estar presente. Cuando Magni se acerca un poco más al claro, siente el familiar cosquilleo del mismo tipo de seidr que cubre las cámaras de Thor y Loki con un brillo protector, el que Magni recuerda débilmente que no detectó cuando se coló en sus habitaciones esa noche.

El sol aún no se ha puesto, pero los días se han acortado a medida que se acerca el invierno. Magni encuentra un árbol adecuado cerca y cuelga a la cierva sobre sus patas traseras y comienza el proceso de despellejarlo antes de que pierda más luz solar para trabajar. Una vez que ha terminado, se queda con un cubo de sus tripas, su piel cuidadosamente cortada y piezas selectas que pueden cocinar para la cena. Lanza un hechizo de limpieza rápido sobre sí mismo, no el más eficiente, pero se bañará más tarde esta noche. Está a punto de encender un fuego para empezar a cocinar, pero algo lo empuja a buscar primero a sus padres. Ciertamente se están tomando su tiempo.

Revisa su tienda y la encuentra vacía. Suspira y considera quedarse en el campamento en caso de que regresen mientras él está buscándolos. El hecho de que Magni sepa que su verdadero propósito aquí no es una simple excursión recreativa, sino un deseo genuino de que Thor pase tiempo con su familia como padre y esposo, en lugar de como rey, no significa que Magni quiera ignorarlos por completo. Su tiempo a solas ha aliviado considerablemente su estado de ánimo irritable al principio del día.

Está a punto de ir a buscar en el bosque cuando escucha pasos detrás de él, y cuando se da la vuelta, ve a su padre dirigiéndose hacia el campamento. Magni no habría pensado nada de eso excepto por el estado sin camisa de su padre, solo en sus pantalones y una toalla sobre sus hombros, la camisa agarrada con una mano.

—Un cazador excelente como siempre, Magni —dice Thor, con una sonrisa brillante mientras asiente a la cierva masacrada—. Veo que has tenido más éxito que nosotros.

—Ciertamente se han puesto cómodos aquí —dice Magni, señalando las tiendas con la cabeza. No estaba claro si estarían acampando al principio, pero Magni reprime su decepción por tener que lidiar con sus padres siendo afectuosos el uno con el otro por el resto de la noche y la mañana.

—¿Dónde está madre? —Magni pregunta, solo por tener algo que decir.

—Todavía se está bañando, supongo. Sabes como es. Sólo me envió de regreso aquí para comprobar si ya habías regresado —dice Thor—. Ahora que lo pienso —agrega, extendiendo la mano para frotarse la nariz de una manera decididamente poco real—. Estás empezando a apestar, hijo. ¿Por qué no te unes a tu madre?

Magni parpadea ante esto. Thor le sonríe y Magni entrecierra los ojos, buscando cualquier indicio de que Thor se dé cuenta de lo que acaba de decir e insinuar. Pero Thor ya ha comenzado a ocuparse con la fogata, golpeando el trozo de yesca al lado del pequeño pozo con un rayo de electricidad de su dedo índice. Empieza a humear, lo rodea con la mano y empieza a soplar. Magni no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

—¿Bien? —Thor dice, arqueando una ceja—. Sigue ahora.

Magni da un paso adelante. Y luego otro. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se encuentre en el río del que estaba hablando su padre y vea a Loki inmediatamente, tragando saliva. Está casi a punto de reírse de la situación que recuerda tanto a aquella noche en la cámara de baño, cuando su padre estaba fuera del mundo. Sabe que su control sobre sí mismo se debilita cuanto más tiempo está solo con Loki, pero sabiendo que su padre está a solo unos metros de distancia, trata de mantener sus impulsos bajo control.

En cualquier caso, Loki parece estar casi terminando, ya vistiendo una túnica que Magni nunca antes había notado que usaba. La forma en que cuelga hasta sus muslos y envuelve sus hombros le dice a Magni todo lo que necesita saber. Él frunce el ceño.

—No te quedes ahí parado como un limón —dice Loki mientras se retuerce el pelo largo. Su belleza hace que a Magni le duela algo.

Empieza a desvestirse ahí mismo, delante de su madre. Desabotonándose el chaleco antes de quitarse la túnica con un movimiento suave, tirándola sin ceremonias al suelo. Puede sentir la mirada de Loki en su pecho, la forma en que desciende cuando sus manos bajan para deshacer los lazos de sus pantalones.

—Oh cielos —oye decir a Loki. Él mira hacia arriba y su madre se ha acercado, todavía solo con la túnica de Thor, inclinándose para recoger la ropa descartada de Magni.

—Eres un principito mimado, ¿no? —bromea Loki—. Deberías aprender a recoger tus cosas —empieza a doblar la ropa de Magni con cuidado antes de detenerse abruptamente, levantarse una manga e inspeccionar un desagradable desgarro en la tela—. Yo agregaría la costura como otra lección en la que trabajar, si fuera tú —agrega.

Los ojos de Loki recorren su cuerpo de nuevo y da un paso adelante, cerrando la pequeña distancia entre ellos. Magni aprieta las manos con tanta fuerza que siente que sus uñas dejan cortes en forma de media luna en las palmas.

—Es posible que tus pantalones también necesiten arreglos —murmura Loki, y Magni no puede creerlo cuando siente los dedos en la cintura de sus pantalones, tirando ligeramente. De hecho, hay un pequeño desgarro en la costura en el costado de este par en particular que sigue olvidándose de reparar.

—Eso no es muy apropiado para un príncipe de Asgard —continúa Loki, mirando a Magni con una pequeña sonrisa, los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas enrojecidas por su reciente baño. Su cabello todavía está húmedo y ha empapado la parte delantera de su camisa donde cuelga, y Magni mira descaradamente donde la tela se adhiere a sus pequeños pezones duros e imagina que la vista no es muy diferente de cuando las tetas de Loki comiencen a gotear su leche.

Magni traga saliva y retrocede abruptamente. Se aclara la garganta.

—Si quieres darte la vuelta ahora, madre —dice, con la voz tensa.

—No seas ridículo. Te cambié los pañales durante años en lugar de entregarte a una mujer descuidada. He visto todo lo que hay que ver —dice Loki, burlándose. Magni diría lo contrario. Magni pudo haber tenido su polla en la boca y el coño de Loki, pero Loki nunca lo ha visto en un estado de excitación —el verdadero él.

Pero la mirada en los ojos de Loki lo hace desvestirse a regañadientes hasta que está desnudo como el día en que nació. Coloca una mano sobre su ingle con timidez y para ocultar su creciente dureza, y ve los ojos de Loki rodando.

Torpemente se instala en el río y comienza a lavarse, conjurando un poco de jabón y una toallita. Con los ojos al cielo, se limpia rápidamente y trata desesperadamente de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el espacio entre los pálidos y pecosos muslos de Loki debajo la túnica. Su desnudez debajo de la fina tela. Se pregunta en qué tipo de lugar especial en Hel sería puesto si simplemente cediera a sus impulsos y agarrara a Loki por los hombros y lo empujara de rodillas, allí mismo en la tierra, agarrando las puntas de su mandíbula hasta que se abrió de par en par y empujó su polla por la garganta de su madre, exigiendo que mantuviera los ojos en alto. La forma en que Loki primero se atragantó con su circunferencia y gimió ante el trato rudo, antes de ceder a su verdadera naturaleza, la que Magni presenció cuando atravesó el colchón con las embestidas a su coño esa noche, la criatura putilla en la que se convertía cuando quería una polla dura dentro de él. Se imagina saliendo de su garganta y exigiendo a Loki que saque su lengua rosada y húmeda para que pueda correrse.

Magni se muerde el labio y reprime un gemido, las manos se contraen mientras evita agarrar su polla y tocársela en ese mismo momento. Tal vez incluso se daría la vuelta y dejaría que Loki mirara mientras lo hacía. Agarraba a su madre por la muñeca y le hacía envolver una delicada mano alrededor de la polla de su hijo hasta que saliera a chorros sobre su túnica prestada, reivindicando su propio derecho.

Casi ha terminado de limpiarse, apretando los dientes con fuerza, cuando oye un chapoteo detrás de él. Sutilmente, se mueve más en el agua hasta que envuelve su mitad inferior, tratando de ocultar su dura polla de la vista. Gira la parte superior de su cuerpo lo suficiente para mirar a Loki.

—¿Quieres que te lave la espalda? —pregunta Loki, bastante inocente.

Magni tartamudea una respuesta, pero Loki ya está extendiendo una mano, sin importarle lo más húmeda que se ha puesto su túnica por chapotear. El agua ya ha mojado unos centímetros en el dobladillo. Magni se pregunta por qué no se lo quita simplemente, la pequeña broma.

Magni se rinde. Entrega el jabón y la toallita y aprieta los dientes aún más fuerte mientras siente unas manos ágiles que le rozan los músculos de la espalda y los anchos hombros. Él se tensa. Las manos de Loki rozan su espalda baja, casi hasta su trasero, y la mano de Magni se extiende de repente y agarra la delgada muñeca para detener sus movimientos. Oye a Loki jadear y la toallita cae al agua, flotando con la corriente.

Lentamente, se da la vuelta para mirar a su madre, su rostro se contrae en un profundo ceño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —él pide.

—Lavándote la espalda —dice Loki con descaro.

Algo en Magni se rompe. Con su mano todavía envuelta alrededor de la muñeca de Loki, los saca a ambos del agua y empuja a su madre hacia la orilla del río, aterrizando de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas. Loki lo mira expectante.

Magni respira profundamente.

—Lo sabías —exhala.

—Vaya, no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, cariño —dice Loki, con una sonrisa perezosa en su rostro. Sin la mano de Magni, se estira para peinarse el cabello oscuro, tirando de la corbata que mantiene su trenza intacta suelta. Unos mechones oscuros cubren su rostro y Magni se congela. La mano luego peina su barba, suavemente.

—Te crees tan capaz, pero una y otra vez sólo me recuerdas que tienes mucho que aprender cuando seas mayor —murmura Loki, buscando sus ojos con los suyos. La mano acaricia su mejilla y traza la curva de su oreja.

Loki se inclina sobre un codo y traza el camino que tomó su dedo con una lengua húmeda y se inclina, aliento caliente en el oído de Magni.

—Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Magni se aleja unos centímetros, con la cara arrugada en una mueca, sin saber cómo reaccionar, cómo sentirse. De lo único que está seguro es de su excitación presionada firmemente contra ese espacio oculto entre los muslos de Loki. La comparación con su padre enciende tal ira en él que ni siquiera sabe qué pensar.

Para nublar los pensamientos confusos en su mente, obliga a sus músculos a moverse. Mantiene la muñeca de Loki en su mano, la otra moviéndose hacia abajo para deshacer las cuerdas del cuello de su túnica y abriéndola violentamente, mirando las tetas de Loki. Cuando oye el desgarro de una costura, siente una chispa de posesividad; deja que su padre vea que él no es el único que puede dejar su huella. El pecho de Loki sube y baja con sus respiraciones profundas hasta que jadea, la boca colgando abierta mientras observa a Magni descender sobre su pecho y lamer una larga raya en el medio, provocando.

Lame todo el pecho de su madre, evitando a propósito los pequeños pezones rosados que ve ponerse rígidos ante él, la lengua se mueve caliente y húmeda alrededor de los suaves montículos que han comenzado a crecer mientras el maravilloso cuerpo de su madre comienza a prepararse para un nuevo bebé. Magni siente una mano en la parte de atrás de su cabeza guiándolo a un pico y gime cuando finalmente se mete un pecho en la boca, lamiendo el pezón al principio antes de tomar la mayor cantidad posible en su boca y succionar, el húmedo ruidos que hace fuerte. Loki gruñe con los dientes apretados.

—Ah —gime—. Eso es, cariño. Buen chico —Loki jadea cuando Magni cambia a su otro pecho, la mano detrás de la cabeza de Magni lo empuja más fuerte contra su pecho, arqueando su espalda—. Has tenido mucha hambre, ¿no es así?

—Madre —se queja Magni, jadeando. Su mano se agacha para levantar la túnica de su padre hasta que puede ver la dura polla de Loki, llena de sangre y goteando en la punta. Así, la túnica no cubre nada, las tetas y el coño de Loki expuestos a la mirada hambrienta de su hijo. Magni siente que se le hace agua la boca.

Agarra el culo de Loki con una mano, levantándolo del suelo mientras aprieta su dolorida polla contra su cremoso interior del muslo, siseando al sentir el resbalón que ha estado saliendo constantemente de su madre por Dios sabe cuánto tiempo. Decidiendo que Loki ya lo habría empujado si realmente quisiera, finalmente suelta su muñeca y agarra las caderas de Loki con ambas manos, empujando más fuerte, su polla deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la raja de su madre y chocando contra su bonito clítoris, deslizándose contra los pliegues rosados brillantes con la mancha de lo profundo de su coño, todo para su hijo. Cuando su polla dura se burla del coño de Loki, moviendo los pliegues internos y provocando la penetración, un hilo blanco se filtra y siente una sacudida de molestia correr a través de él al darse cuenta de que Loki ya ha tenido otra polla hoy.

—A tu ah tu ah tu padre le gusto mucho —dice Loki, jadeando, todo el cuerpo sacudiéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás por la fuerza de los empujes de Magni. Sus manos juegan con sus tetas, amasando y pellizcando hasta que se vuelven increíblemente más rosadas.

—Me tuvo de rodillas mientras no estabas... —Loki gime en voz alta, sus ojos adquieren una mirada vidriosa al recordar los eventos anteriores del día—. De rodillas aquí en la hierba... como un maldito animal —jadea.

Magni gruñe y finalmente guía su polla hacia el coño empapado de Loki, tan caliente y suave hasta que está enfundado por dentro, donde el calor es abrumador y el agarre tan, tan apretado, la presión perfecta alrededor de su dolorida polla. Loki se lamenta cuando su propio hijo le mete la polla en su coño gastado, el que su esposo preparó tan generosamente antes, con ambas manos subiendo para cubrir su boca y amortiguar sus sollozos, sonando casi histérico de deseo. Las lágrimas que antes amenazaban con desbordarse comienzan a caer por sus mejillas mientras su coño es golpeado con fuerza, allí en la tierra, con las piernas abiertas mientras deja que la polla de Magni entre en él una y otra vez, el repugnante chapoteo del sexo llenando los oídos de madre e hijo. Magni gime en voz alta, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin importarle si su voz llega a su padre.

Loki se inclina con una mano y comienza a jugar con su clítoris frente a su hijo, dos dedos enmarcando los lados de la pequeña protuberancia y golpeando alternativamente, la otra mano metiendo cuatro dedos en su boca babeante para amortiguar sus gemidos. Magni siente que la cabeza le da vueltas al ver a su madre chuparlos como una polla. Agarra suavemente la muñeca de Loki y reemplaza los dedos con los suyos, empujándolos profundamente y deleitándose con los ruidos de arcadas que produce.

—¿Te gusta que te llenen? —Magni gruñe, las caderas golpean con más fuerza, la humedad suena embriagadora.

Loki asiente frenéticamente y gime, la boca llena de dedos. Magni los saca solo para escucharlo responder.

—¡Sí! —chilla su madre—. Ah, sí, sí, sí —jadea, al tiempo con la polla de Magni se enfunda hasta el fondo.

La otra mano de Magni está agarrando los moretones en la protuberancia afilada de un hueso de la cadera y él la baja para agarrar una mejilla redonda, masajeándola en su mano y sintiéndola moverse con cada fuerte empuje, agarrándola y extendiéndola para que Loki pueda sentir su pequeño culo ser estirado también. Magni gruñe al imaginarse su polla sumergida en la dulce estrechez del culo de su madre y casi se corre en ese momento.

Agarra la otra mejilla del trasero y los usa como palanca para golpear a Loki con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos en la grieta de su madre y apretando, ásperamente. Cuando aprieta las caderas profundamente, apuntando con su martillo al lugar que recuerda y lo golpea con golpes cortos y duros, Loki se corre. La mano que golpea su clítoris se extiende para cubrir su boca, pero hace muy poco para amortiguar su llanto, la otra mano agarra el hombro de Magni, clavando las uñas afiladas. Su coño es aún más dulce y más apretado en las garras del orgasmo, apretándose erráticamente alrededor de la polla de su hijo.

—Madre —jadea Magni, dejando que su orgasmo se precipite a través de él, sus caderas empujando con fuerza, el deslizamiento tan resbaladizo y fácil con las cargas pesadas de padre e hijo empapando el interior del coño de Loki. El pensamiento hace que su mente se tambalee y él viene en ráfagas fuertes dentro del útero que lo hizo, riachuelo tras riachuelo que comienza a gotear, el coño de Loki lleno de esperma de su familia.

Magni está inclinado sobre Loki, con las manos a cada lado de él mientras recupera el aliento. Él mira hacia abajo al cuerpo de Loki y ve el lío húmedo que hizo con la túnica de Thor, habiendo corrido por todas partes. Su polla rosada todavía está dura a pesar de esto y Magni siente un impulso incontrolable de chuparla, así que lo hace. Tomando las caderas de Loki en sus manos una vez más, lame la longitud de su polla como si fuera la cosa más dulce que jamás haya probado, y en muchos sentidos lo es. Loki jadea y empuja débilmente a Magni, con las manos en los hombros, y Magni retrocede.

Arrodillándose, la excitación se dispara dentro de él una vez más por la vista corrompida del cuerpo de su madre ante él y su polla se contrae. Pero Loki ya está sentado, silbando por los moretones recién formados en sus caderas. Le da a Magni una mirada cautelosa.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Magni dice, todavía jadeando:

—¿Él también lo sabe?

Loki cierra los ojos brevemente, tomando una respiración constante, cuando los abre sus ojos son claros.

—No —dice. Magni no sabe si debería sentirse consternado o aliviado. Este es realmente su pequeño y sucio secreto ahora—. Debes tener cuidado de que se quede así.

Loki empuja a Magni fuera de él por completo y se paran, aún cerca. Las piernas de Loki lucen temblorosas.

—Te amo, Magni —dice Loki, serio—. Sé que a veces está en tu naturaleza querer cosas que no deberías, y solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber como tu madre para asegurarme de que no te lastimes —se quita el polvo de la túnica, o lo que queda de ella, casualmente como si su propio hijo no lo hubiera jodido ni una pulgada de su vida.

—¿Tu deber? —Magni pregunta con incredulidad.

—Sí —dice Loki, ya luciendo distraído mientras seidr verde lo baña y se ve en perfecto orden con la túnica limpia de Thor y sus calzas, ni un pelo fuera de lugar.

—¿No estás en absoluto disgustado? Solo te llevé. Ahora dos veces, debo agregar —continúa Magni, con la ansiedad en aumento. Su mente parece incapaz de procesar esta leve reacción de su madre. ¿Por qué no le ha conferido esto a Thor? ¿Qué quiere decir con la naturaleza de Magni? Muchas más preguntas surcan su mente, pero en el fondo siente una especie de alivio. No sabe qué habría hecho si Loki lo hubiera alejado. Probablemente algo por lo que no podría perdonarse a sí mismo—. Lo que hicimos... es... es indescriptible.

—Y te lo digo, cariño — Loki levanta una mano y acaricia su mejilla—. Entiendo —se aleja y comienza a caminar hacia la dirección de su campamento.

Magni se queda desnudo en la orilla del río. Deja escapar un ladrido de risa, feo.

Después de que su mente dejó de dar vueltas y se recompuso, llegó al campamento donde su padre estaba preparando la cena, su madre bebiendo vino de una copa y descansando en un cojín cerca del fuego. Puso los ojos en blanco ante la forma casual en que estaban distribuidos por el campamento, tan seguro de que no sufrirían ningún daño como si no fueran los seres más poderosos de los nueve reinos, y por tanto los objetivos más importantes.

Magni sabe que son más que capaces de defenderse, pero no cree que pueda ser tan indiferente, consciente de su estado y destino como futuro rey, haciéndolo vulnerable a cualquier ataque. Supone que la paranoia es un subproducto desafortunado de su vida protegida, lo que lo lleva a la reputación de ser uno de los nobles más tensos que Asgard haya tenido, rivalizando solo con su madre cuando era mucho más joven.

Su padre lo invita a ir a cazar juntos, sugiriendo un tiempo de calidad a solas con su hijo. La mirada ansiosa en sus ojos hace que Magni esté de acuerdo, sin querer despertar sospechas. Desde que Loki le dijo que Thor no tiene conocimiento de su aventura, se ha vuelto aún más consciente de la forma en que se comporta con su padre.

Thor no había comentado sobre el tiempo sospechosamente largo que él y Loki pasaron juntos en el río, dando la bienvenida con entusiasmo a Loki en su regazo una vez que la cena llegó a su fin. Se pregunta si su madre se limpió por dentro tan a fondo como él por fuera.

Habiéndose acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto de sus padres cuando están relativamente solos, Magni trata de no pensar en ello. Aún así, no está seguro de si su imaginación se está volviendo loca, o si su padre está siendo especialmente hábil esta noche, manteniendo una mano constante en el muslo de Loki.

Después de una rápida buena noche, besa las mejillas de sus padres, permaneciendo en las de Loki para que pueda sentir el escalofrío resultante, luego se esconde en su tienda.

Cuando él era más joven y pasaban más noches así, solía rogarle a sus padres que le contaran historias de sus aventuras juntos cuando eran jóvenes; de los monstruos que Thor mató con solo sus propias manos a través de los Nueve, de los secretos que Loki aprendió sobre el universo durante su tiempo como estudiante en Vanaheim, y de su joven padre cortejando a un luchador y obstinado Loki. Las historias de la última variedad solían ser sus favoritas. Ahora, cuando no tiene conversaciones forzadas con ellos, pasa su tiempo con sus colegas o solo.

Se despierta temprano en la mañana a la luz del amanecer, temblando de frío; pateó su manta mientras dormía. Conociendo a su padre, es probable que ya esté despierto y listo para salir. Magni decide no dejarlo esperando más y se prepara.

Cuando asoma la cabeza fuera de su tienda, allí se sienta su padre, hurgando en las brasas restantes del fuego de anoche. Parece renovado, reflexiona Magni. Tan diferente al propio Magni, cuyo sueño fue inquieto y lleno de pensamientos prohibidos que no desea recordar.

—Buenos días, Magni —dice Thor alegremente.

—Buenos días, padre —dice Magni, intentando copiar su estado de ánimo alegre y fallando por completo.

Se dirigen a la espesura del bosque, donde Thor notó algunas huellas de ciervos e incluso las de un jabalí. Se quedan callados mientras caminan, y de repente Magni siente que su tiempo a solas no se va a quedar en silencio pronto.

—Te has convertido en el buen hombre que siempre imaginé —dice Thor, vacilante. Magni trata de no poner los ojos en blanco ante el cliché que comienza la conversación.

—Gracias, padre —dice cortésmente. Honestamente, no quiere estar aquí. Escuchan un crujido a un lado, pero no son más que una ardilla y su pareja correteando por el suelo del bosque.

—Es posible que ya hayas adivinado que tengo algunos motivos ocultos o lo que sea —dice Thor, intentando aligerar el estado de ánimo—. Pero solo quería pasar un rato contigo, Magni. Has estado distante de nosotros.

Ayer no estuvo muy distante con su madre.

— Y es posible que estés pasando por algunos cambios en tu vida, lo cual entiendo. Tener un nuevo miembro de la familia puede ser... confuso —continúa Thor.

—Créame, padre, he pasado la edad de dejar que algo tan insignificante como un hermano o hermana me afecte.

—Sí, bueno... —Thor se encoge de hombros—. Simplemente no quiero que pienses que no nos preocupamos por ti —dice, colocando su mochila más arriba sobre su hombro.

Magni no dice nada. Se adentran más en el bosque, incluso más hermosos durante el cambio de estación, las hojas comienzan a tornarse rojos y amarillos vibrantes, cayendo ocasionalmente sobre el suelo cubierto de mantillo. La luz del sol atraviesa las ramas de los árboles todavía llenos de hojas, dejando sombras curiosas por todas partes. Permite que sus pensamientos vuelvan al día anterior. Está seguro de que Thor no sospecha nada. No se quedaron muy callados, claro, pero conociendo a su madre, tal vez él había lanzado algún tipo de hechizo silenciador de antemano. Su paranoia lo alcanza y siente que un hilo de sudor le baja por la nuca.

Thor se detiene. Magni cree que finalmente ha visto al ciervo, pero Thor se vuelve hacia él con una expresión sombría en su rostro.

—Hay otra cosa, hijo —comienza—. Conoces a tu madre y te quiero mucho —Magni aprieta los dientes, inseguro de hacia dónde se dirige esto.

—Pero hay algo que te hemos estado ocultando durante mucho tiempo. Se suponía que era por tu propio bien, pero has progresado tanto que no sabíamos cuándo sería el momento adecuado para decírtelo —comenta su padre.

Magni decide que la apuesta más segura es permanecer en silencio. Lejanamente recuerda que solo miró a Thor. Pero ahora están cara a cara.

—Tu madre podría no estar de acuerdo con que yo diga esto ahora, pero me has demostrado tu valía, y creo que estás listo —Thor hace una pausa, su mirada atrapa la mirada de Magni, antes de desviarse hacia un lado.

No mira a Magni cuando dice:

—Tu madre y yo no fuimos criados como príncipes de reinos separados, como recordarás de tus lecciones, sino como hermanos de sangre.

Los ojos de Magni se abren y se le cae el estómago.

—Nos queríamos mucho, de todos modos. No fue hasta más tarde en nuestras vidas, más o menos de tu edad, de hecho, que descubrimos que no compartíamos sangre —continúa Thor, acariciando su barba con la mano mientras recuerda—. Fue un viaje largo y arduo encontrar nuestro camino de regreso el uno al otro después. Pero lo hicimos —Thor mira a su hijo, que no se ha movido ni un centímetro.

Los pensamientos de Magni comienzan a nadar y él cierra los ojos, los latidos del corazón golpean fuertemente en sus oídos, inseguro de cómo tomar esta noticia. Todo lo que puede preguntar es:

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca importó cuando nos amamos y a todos por igual. Algunos de los ancianos ... nos despreciaron una vez que hicimos público nuestro amor mutuo. Pero nuestra unión ha demostrado ser la mejor para Asgard y Jotunheim, la mejor para tu madre y para mí —su padre le da una sonrisa triste—. Y cuando te tuvimos, supimos que teníamos que hacer todo lo posible para darte la infancia que nunca tuvimos, una infancia libre de toda la amargura y la angustia.

La cara de Magni se tuerce en un ceño fruncido.

—Espero que nos perdones por no decírselo antes. Eras demasiado joven para entender... —dice Thor, como si algo de esto pudiera ser excusado.

—Pero mírate ahora. Convertido en un hombre excelente y honorable. Me haces sentir orgulloso, hijo —pone lo que cree que es una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Magni. Magni se tensa. Ha sido todo menos honorable.

A pesar de lo conflictivo que se siente, esta revelación le brinda cierto alivio. Al menos sabe con certeza lo que su padre siente por él, que se lo diría a su hijo él mismo en lugar de dejarlo para siempre sumido en esta anormalidad cuya causa no conocía. Porque tal vez hay algo de enfermedad dentro de él que sus padres lograron transmitir en su sangre. Que sienta tal deseo... solo puede explicarse por este descubrimiento, no por alguna perturbación dentro del propio Magni. Exhala un suspiro de alivio.

—Padre... —comienza, una parte de él quiere confesar y admitir sus malas acciones. La forma en que reaccionará su padre es justo y lo que Magni se merece. Recuerda las palabras de su madre, que Thor no sabe, y cómo unas pocas palabras pueden simplemente deshacer eso. Pero está seguro de que sería desterrado a algún reino lejano para expiar sus pecados, o peor aún, nunca más podrá tocar a Loki. La expresión en el rostro de Thor, llena de orgullo por su único hijo, le impide admitir nada.

—Te perdono —dice.

Thor le aprieta el hombro amistosamente y le da una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando regresan al palacio, Magni va directamente a sus habitaciones, ignorando la llamada de Loki. El viaje a casa había sido bastante tranquilo, pero Magni necesita algo de tiempo para reajustarse a esta nueva realidad.

Las palabras de su padre resuenan en su mente. Criados como hermanos de sangre. Magni siente náuseas, como si toda su vida hubiera sido una mentira. Pero su mente está lo suficientemente clara como para reconocer que, a pesar de esto, nada ha cambiado mucho en su familia. Su acto de depravación esa primera noche pudo haber sellado su maldición, pero eso fue porque no sabía que estaba huyendo de algo inevitable. Ya han cometido un acto repugnante e indecible; madre con hijo. No cambiará lo que ya han hecho. En tu naturaleza, dijo su madre. Él aprieta los dientes, la mente todavía nadando con las implicaciones de lo que dijo su padre. Incapaz de soportar la holgazanería, encuentra algo con lo que distraerse.

Varios einherjar están holgazaneando en el campo de entrenamiento, pero se enderezan una vez que notan su presencia. No pueden negarle nada a su príncipe, por lo que cuando Magni exige un combate, cumplen. Cuando balancea su espada hacia abajo un poco más fuerte de lo necesario, ninguno de ellos lo menciona.

La tarde trae una brisa que le ayuda a refrescarse y se seca la cara con una toalla, habiéndose desechado la túnica. Todavía está jadeando por su combate. El último einherjar que se atrevió a ser su compañero de entrenamiento se aleja cojeando, con la mano en la cadera. En un momento se cansó de la lucha con espadas y los hombres lo atacaron con las manos desnudas. Era tan desafiante como distractor, lo que encontraba ventajoso para su estado de ánimo irritable. Incluso esboza una sonrisa cuando algunos de los hombres restantes lo elogian.

Magni toma el camino más largo de regreso a sus habitaciones, la caminata le hace bien y lo refresca. Pasa por los jardines de la difunta Reina, mantenidos tan hermosos como cuando ella todavía vivía, le dijo una vez uno de los jardineros. Se detiene para admirar uno de los rosales alineados a lo largo de los pasillos exteriores, el sol poniente les da un color vibrante, cuando siente un tirón en sus pantalones. Se da la vuelta, pero no ve a nadie. Decidido a no dejar que cualquier bromista se salga con la suya, sigue caminando, pero el tirón lo hace tambalearse hacia atrás. Todavía no hay nadie. Él cede.

—Bien. Muy divertido —grita.

—Puedes mostrarte ahora. Si lo haces, tal vez no permita que uno de los einherjar te entregue un latigazo —amenaza. Al esperar que uno de los niños más pequeños que viven en el palacio salga de su escondite, se sorprende al ver a su madre aparecer en un destello de seidr verde detrás de uno de los altos pilares.

—¿Sueles amenazar al personal con latigazos, cariño? —pregunta Loki con aire de suficiencia, dirigiéndose hacia donde está Magni con las manos apretadas a los costados.

—Solo cuando parece que lo merecen —dice en voz baja. Mira a su madre y siente el familiar tirón de asombro y excitación que siempre siente cuando lo ve. No se molesta en esconder la inhalación profunda que toma del dulce perfume de su madre flotando en el aire por sus movimientos, con las fosas nasales dilatadas. Recuerda oler su delicado aroma mezclado con sudor y corre.

—Eres muy intimidante, ¿lo sabías? —pregunta Loki.

—Aprendí de los mejores —responde Magni. Cada vez más impaciente, pregunta—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Pensé que a ti de todas las personas te alegraría verme —dice su madre.

—Mi padre me lo contó todo —le dice Magni, yendo directo al grano. Se regocija silenciosamente por el ensanchamiento de los ojos de Loki, siempre deleitándose de cualquier forma que pueda tomar desprevenida a su madre—. Que ustedes... ustedes fueron criados juntos. Como hermanos.

La mirada de Loki se desvía de él hacia los jardines. Él dice:

—Queríamos decírtelo algún día. Pero no pude hacerlo —sus ojos aterrizan en el suelo debajo de ellos.

—Todo tiene sentido ahora —dice Magni. Los ojos de Loki se dirigen hacia él, una pregunta silenciosa.

—Tiene sentido... mi anormalidad —escupe. Los ojos de Loki se abren aún más—. ¿No es eso lo que quisiste decir ayer? Sobre mi... mi naturaleza —su rostro se tuerce de angustia.

—Q- —comienza Loki, pero jadea cuando Magni envuelve una mano alrededor de su delicada garganta y aprieta. No es lo suficientemente apretado como para estrangularlo, pero cuando Loki intenta levantar una mano, la aprieta de nuevo como advertencia. Sin decir palabra, lanza un hechizo para desactivar temporalmente la magia de su madre, uno muy útil durante la batalla, y se deleita con el matiz de miedo en los ojos de Loki una vez que reconoce la sensación del hechizo sobre su forma.

Con la otra mano agarra la muñeca de Loki y lo empuja contra la media pared que da a los jardines, volteándolo sobre su estómago para que su barriga descanse en la repisa. Aproximadamente toma su otra muñeca para que ambas manos descansen, atrapadas, en la espalda baja de Loki. Así, el culo de su madre sobresale a la altura perfecta para que Magni empuje su endurecida polla contra él.

Loki se queja. Magni gruñe:

—Todo esto fue obra tuya.

Soltó las muñecas de Loki para agarrar su trasero con ambas manos, apretando la carne con fuerza a través de la tela. Las manos de Loki subieron para agarrarse a la repisa, presionando sus caderas contra el agarre de Magni.

—Tú alimentaste esta enfermedad en mí —sisea Magni. Su polla está tan dura como una piedra cuando la empuja contra el culo de su madre—. Dejas que se infecte dentro de mí como lo hiciste con la semilla de mi padre en tu coño —gruñe.

Loki está gimiendo, un desastre patético bajo sus manos.

—Yo- yo- —tartamudea, sin palabras.

—¿O fue mi semilla? —él añade. Las implicaciones de sus palabras tienen a Loki jadeando, la respiración entrecortada con el empuje de las caderas de Magni. Magni lo siente temblar mientras ve a su madre tener un orgasmo seco, todavía completamente vestido, con las caderas agitándose.

Magni gime.

—Me enfermas —escupe. Incluso mientras lo dice, su mano ya está levantando la túnica de Loki, separando la abertura en la espalda y bajándole las polainas, logrando una buena vista de su culo redondo y los labios de su coño rosado y húmedo. En esta posición, Magni no puede ver mucho, pero los labios de la vagina de Loki ya están brillantes y llenos de sangre. Frota dos dedos contra los pliegues, con fuerza, y los siente palpitar.

Empuja los dedos por el coño de Loki y disfruta del chillido que produce cuando los riza, buscando el lugar dentro de él que se ha vuelto tan familiar. El deslizamiento de sus dedos es tan suave, el coño de su madre ya está tan húmedo por su orgasmo y por los maltratos de Magni. Puede escuchar los sonidos de chapoteo mientras sus dedos desplazan el interior húmedo y los rodea, estirando su coño. Magni sabe que no necesita la preparación, ya que fue testigo de primera mano de cómo Loki trata libremente su cuerpo, dando la bienvenida con entusiasmo a marido e hijo en su cálido agujero húmedo. Magni aprieta los dientes. De todas las veces que ha tenido a Loki, esta será la primera en la que solo su semilla llenará su dulce coño. Y todo sucederá aquí, en el pasillo abierto donde cualquiera pueda verlos.

—Dejarías que cualquiera te vea así, ¿no? —Magni gruñe. Antes de esperar una respuesta, Magni saca los dedos y aterriza de rodillas. Luego mete su lengua húmeda dentro del coño de Loki.

Su madre se lleva dos manos a la boca para amortiguar su grito. A Magni le encanta que sea un gritón. Agrega que a una de las infinitas razones por las que ama a Loki, la lista es tan larga que lo enferma.

El resbaladizo de Loki es tan dulce como imaginaba. Nunca ha probado sus jugos sin contaminar hasta ahora, y el olor de su almizcle y la forma espesa en que su resbaladizo se desliza en su lengua y en su boca, mojando su barba, es embriagador. Loki intenta abrir más las piernas, solo obstaculizado por la forma en que sus mallas confinan sus piernas, arqueando la espalda para que la lengua de Magni pueda llegar bien y profundamente en su pequeño coño para sacar más resbaladizo. Sacando su lengua del coño de Loki, desliza un amplio trazo desde el clítoris de Loki hasta el fruncido de su culo, disfrutando de sus sollozos desesperados mientras Magni lo hace una y otra vez.

Él mete tres dedos en el coño de su madre de una vez y los bombea bruscamente hacia adentro y hacia afuera como una polla, siente a Loki apretarse erráticamente alrededor de sus dedos mientras se corre de nuevo, gimiendo como la puta que Magni sabe que es. El apretado apretado del coño de Loki una y otra vez en sus dedos hace que Magni se rompa.

Antes de que Loki pueda recuperar el aliento, Magni ya está de pie, jugueteando con sus pantalones. Se asegura de que Loki pueda escuchar su cinturón desabrocharse mientras abre sus pantalones y saca su polla goteando. Muele su polla contra la raja de Loki para aliviar algo de la presión, antes de agarrar una mejilla y abrirla para que Magni pueda ver todo. Su otra mano baja con fuerza sobre una mejilla en un fuerte y húmedo golpe, los dedos aún mojados por los jugos de Loki.

—Quizás necesites unos azotes —sisea Magni, violento. Loki jadea en voz alta, gritando cuando Magni baja una mano de nuevo. Y una y otra vez, hasta que Loki está gimiendo detrás de sus manos, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos y su mejilla redonda por el placer-dolor. Cuando la mano de Magni baja a continuación, es con el golpe húmedo de ella contra el coño de Loki, y Loki se lamenta cuando se corre de nuevo.

Magni agarra el cabello de Loki y tira con brusquedad, manejándolo de una manera que ningún hijo debería tratar a su madre. Lo obliga a arquear aún más la espalda, antes de guiar su polla para que encaje perfectamente entre los labios regordetes del coño de Loki, empujando entre el lío resbaladizo de manera constante.

—Eres una puta —se queja Magni, su polla deslizándose dura y lentamente contra la raja húmeda de Loki y empujando su duro clítoris. Loki solo gime en voz alta, una mano todavía intenta ahogar sus sonidos desesperados, otra sosteniéndolo firmemente contra la repisa mientras empuja sus caderas y su coño contra la polla de su hijo, tan ansioso por tenerlo dentro de él.

Magni finalmente se rinde y, temblando, guía su polla dentro de su madre, deleitándose con el repugnante sonido húmedo mientras se enfunda hasta el fondo de su apretado calor. Gime desesperadamente, sin cansarse nunca de ese deslizamiento inicial dentro del coño de su madre. Empieza a empujar sus caderas con fuerza, implacablemente, golpeando el coño de Loki con loca desesperación, sin querer nunca algo tan duro en su vida. Loki chilla mientras deja que la polla de su hijo se deslice dentro y fuera de su coño y gruñe cuando la mano en su cabello tira con fuerza de nuevo hasta que queda atrapado, el cuerpo rebota de un lado a otro y se ve obligado a aprovechar toda la fuerza de las caderas de Magni.

Magni se inclina hacia atrás y mueve la cabeza para despejar su vista de los mechones de cabello que se han soltado de su trenza cuando apretó la cara contra el coño de Loki, apretando los dientes mientras observa que el coño de Loki traga su polla hasta el fondo. Disminuye la velocidad, solo para verlo más claro; su pene es largo y grueso, casi morado de excitación. Se ve brutal contra los pequeños labios regordetes de Loki mientras se desliza hacia adentro y hacia afuera. Magni no sabe cómo encaja en el interior, pero lo hace.

Empuja sus caderas con más fuerza, agarra el cabello de Loki tirando más fuerte contra sus embestidas. A través de su neblina de lujuria, un pensamiento repugnante viene a la mente.

—Dejarías que toda una línea de los reyes de Asgard te joda, ¿no es así? —sisea, jadeando. Empuja sus caderas lenta y profundamente, su polla rechinando contra el cuello del útero de Loki tal como Loki ama.

—Con el tiempo, ¿qué tal si dejo que mi propio hijo lo intente también?

Loki chilla alrededor de su mano, rodeando la polla de Magni, sus entrañas carnosas golpean con fuerza contra la polla de su hijo. Magni llega al sentirlo, gruñendo, los ojos rodando hacia atrás en su cabeza mientras deja que su orgasmo corra a través de él, tan poderoso que siente que casi pierde la conciencia. Solo los apretados agarres que tiene en la cadera de Loki y en su cabello lo mantienen conectado a tierra.

Lleva su orgasmo dentro del apretado coño de Loki, volviéndose más apretado con cada pulso de su orgasmo. Sus embestidas son tan fuertes y erráticas que el movimiento desplaza su semen. Ven comienza a filtrarse de los pliegues de Loki, blanco sobre el rosa húmedo de su coño golpeado, goteando entre los pálidos muslos internos. La vista lo tiene siseando. Realmente son una familia enferma.

Loki se inclina hacia la cornisa una vez más, recuperando el aliento, las caderas aún se mueven por su orgasmo de cuerpo completo. Magni permanece envainado dentro de él, y allí permanecen en esa posición hasta que su respiración se nivela. Magni se retira. El sonido húmedo de la polla saliendo del coño lo hace cerrar los ojos brevemente para recomponerse. Se limpia la polla con la toalla que tiró al suelo y la vuelve a meter con cuidado en los pantalones.

Loki todavía está apoyado sobre su barriga, con el culo desnudo sobresaliendo. Magni traga saliva. Se limpia inútilmente el lío resbaladizo de la separación de su madre y Loki gruñe antes de pararse. Ni siquiera se lanza un hechizo de limpieza cuando se vuelve a subir las mallas, a pesar de que Magni sabe que el hechizo de discapacidad se ha desvanecido hace mucho tiempo. Magni sospecha que su corrida ya está empapando la tela.

Loki se da la vuelta y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas y su tez rubicunda, el cabello despeinado por su duro polvo, saliva secándose en su barbilla donde babeaba de placer, tiene a Magni acercándose a él. Quiere consolar a su madre después de la forma dura en que lo acaba de tratar, y lo hace. Acaricia los rizos oscuros de Loki y levanta la barbilla con los dedos, la otra mano sube para limpiar una lágrima perdida.

—Todo esto fue culpa tuya —dice Magni con suavidad. Y Loki lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Su expresión vulnerable se convierte en una mirada feroz y empuja a Magni fuera de él con fuerza, siseando:

—No te atrevas a hablarle así a tu madre.

Magni se niega a retroceder y vuelve a acortar la distancia entre ellos, presionando sus caderas juntas, poniendo pesadas manos en las caderas de su madre y apretando con fuerza.

—Parecías disfrutar de la forma en que te hablaba antes —resopla, respirando caliente y fuerte en el oído de Loki, lamiendo un fuerte golpe en su cuello y saboreando el sudor picante, deleitándose con el jadeo de Loki.

Loki lo empuja de nuevo con una fuerza de seidr esta vez. No es lo más fuerte que ha sentido, pero es suficiente para que ceda.

La mirada que Loki le dirige casi lo tiene encogido como un niño. Loki dice con severidad:

—Vamos a detener esto.

—Pero- —Magni comienza.

—Suficiente —dice Loki—. Pensé que te estaba ayudando, dejándote hacer esto. Pero veo que solo te está destruyendo más —Loki se endereza el cabello lo mejor que puede, empujando el grueso largo sobre un hombro, acariciándolo. Resopla, la mirada se desvía antes de finalmente aterrizar firmemente en Magni.

—De ahora en adelante, si necesitas algo más... físico de mi parte, te sugiero que mejores tu seidr y encuentres alguna otra forma de entretenerte —él le da a Magni una mirada férrea, y Magni está lo suficientemente intimidado que asiente tontamente.

Loki asiente con rigidez y se aleja de él. 

Holi, jaja yo sé que no es el Thorki que normalmente les traigo, pero un día hablando con @jesabelilee lo mencione y termine pidiéndolo para traducir, así que si les agrada léanlo y si no adelante pueden retirarse, sé que no a todos les gustan estos temas, en fin ojalá hayan disfrutado este cap y como estaré haciendo en todas mis historias la primera persona que comente un capítulo tendrá una dedicación en el siguiente.

Bueno bye que bye.


End file.
